Pathetic
by watermaidenpearl
Summary: This is mainly about why the blackmailer wants to blackmail a cute guy. Also a story about how things would happen if you don't confess it earlier. Everybody's point of view each chapter. Please read and reply.NxM HxR KxOC
1. Pathetic Guy feat the Cool Girl

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. They have their own owners; I just own the story 

* * *

**Pathetic**

**watermaidenpearl –**

This is not actually a story. It's because that I lost the real copy of the story and I have to do it again but I want it another version. I want the story to be in diary form. A Ruka and Hotaru Diary.

**Ruka's Diary Title: My Life and Friends**

**Hotaru's Diary Title: Inclined Machines**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Pathetic Guy feat. The Cool Girl**

"It's not coincidence…"

**Ruka's Diary:**

Friday, July 27, Hallway near the Library 

I was walking down the hallway. All alone without Natsume, when my bunny leaped from hands and ran away, so I have to fetch it. It seems a little weird because I don't even know what he's thinking.

After a long run I came across on a girl, we bumped each other and we fell down. I helped her stand up by lifting my hand but she doesn't like. When she looked at me, Did you know who I saw? It was Hotaru!

"Don't help me, I don't need a gentleman." She put up a statement as usual and picked up her books.

"I'll help you." I picked up her things. After a while, she brushed my hand and I dropped all the books on the floor. "You selfish, mean girl! Look what you've done!" I screamed and screamed but she doesn't even have an answer to me.

"I'm going Ruka. Please change your ways. I don't need a gentleman." She walked away, leaving me alone.

What does this mean? Before Natsume liked her because he said she's cool but how? I mean in what way? I have to answer this.

After a while, I remembered I have to fetch my bunny. Gotta go!

**Friday, July 27, somewhere out there, nightime**

Natsume's out with Mikan to confess his feelings. I hope something will happen good. Do you know where I am? I am just on the bedrooms hallway. I don't know where I am going because I don't have someone to be with me.

I fell asleep on one corner, after a while someone pulled me and put me inside her room. Maybe she's my admirer and wants to have me in her room. Then, she pinched me on my face. When I opened my eyes, I can't believe it's Hotaru again!

"Stand up…" Hotaru whispered in my ears and hold me tight.

"But I…." It made me stand up without knowing.

"Hey Hotaru! What did you do to me!" I shouted out loud but she just hold my hand and smiled.

What! She smiled at me but why? Oh my God! She's cute… Maybe this is why Natsume liked her before. I can't believe it, I like her… she's cute…

"Ruka, answer me… what are you thinking?" Hotaru let me sit and offered me a drink.

"I…. Don't know" I nodded and blushed, this is the first time Hotaru talked to me for long.

"Please Ruka, I beg you." Even without feelings she's cute. I think I'm addicted.

There's something wrong, why is it that my mouth want to answer her question.

"You're cute Hotaru, I like You! This is the first time my heart really beats." I closed my mouth in embarrassment.

"You suck Ruka. You're really a playboy. I now control you Ruka. I put something on my hands and pinched you. Now you're under my control." She walked away and left me on my seat. "What do you want Ruka? My room is getting hot when you're here so let's go out and take a walk. Where is the best place to go out?" She jumped on her bed and sat.

"There!" I pointed my finger up on the ceiling but I think Hotaru's confused.

"Are you still fine? I think I should take the cream off." She wiped my face with a clean towel which made me blush more.

"Thanks." I hold her hand and took it off my face and bowed down. "Let's go up! Do you know what's the best gadget to sneak out there?" I looked on her inventions box and saw a great invention. "I like that!" I pointed there and Hotaru looked back.

"Do you want that? You can have it. Let's go up." She held my hand hands and put something on my head and we went out and out the widow.

As soon as we were there, she kept silent. While I, still blushing…

* * *

**Hotaru's Diary:**Friday, July 27, I think? I'm just on the hallway near the library 

I was in the library by then when Mikan just left me because I want her out. I got the book she recommended me, it was entitled: **"Add Up your Alices!"** I got it because it looks pretty interesting. I read it and after a while I borrowed it.

When I was out, I kept reading it and discovered that my Alice isn't just what I want; I also want more. After a while, I bumped on a stupid running man. I think he was in a hurry to go to the comfort room. It was Ruka, the playboy pathetic and what else… man.

He bumped me; I know he meant it. Just look at the way he stares at me, different. You know what, good thing I have my invention.

**Invention 12.9**

**The Hidden Camera in a Story Book**

"This invention is not just a camera in a book, the victim doesn't know he was shot by a camera because it doesn't have any flash but very clear images. When you open the book you'll see the images one by one, arranged in different types or what you want. You can also put templates like you are in the castle."

I took different shots and poses. He looks very stupid. How much would I sell this thing? A book costs a thousand tokens, good thing I'm smart.

**Friday, July 27… Just in my room, I think….**

After reading the book I'm clinging to for this moment. I thought that I should make another invention for the guy I want to embarrass in front of the camera. It's a cream.

I thought of a tester, but everybody's sleeping. My plan is to sneak in Mikan's room and put her some cream so I may test it the other day. I went out of the room but Mikan's room is locked, I don't even know why. I went down and saw Ruka sleeping on the corner; I pulled him going to my room and let him rest on my bed. I put him some cream around his face and pinched him to wake him up. I command him whatever I want and when I am sick of him, I want him to be out of my room.

When we're out, I just kept quiet... until….

* * *

**Author's Notes: ** Just read and reply! 


	2. Hotaru's Big Sister

**Disclaimer**: I really don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters (I just wish I was). It has its own owner; I just own the plot of this story.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Hotaru's Big Sister**

"I miss you!" And she hugged her.

**Hotaru's POV:**

I'm in the Academy as usual, just walking along the gates to find Ruka for our pictorial. Suddenly Mikan came out from nowhere and blocked my sight.

"Hey Hotaru! Would you like to…" Mikan stretched out her hand and waved it from side to side.

I tiptoed to see her back but her hand is a disturbance, so I looked at her side and there was Ruka. When my patience is lost, I used my idiot gun to fire her away from my side and where was I? Good, I chased Ruka and used my personal hanger to catch Ruka out there.

"Oh please Hotaru! I am sorry for what happened yesterday. It's just that I can't control my feelings anymore." Ruka pleaded but I don't want to listen.

"I admit this Ruka, I just treat you as my victim and my model, That's it. Nothing more, nothing less. You heard it from my mouth and that's all." I still kept dragging him.

"Hotaru….Why?" He bowed his head and I still kept dragging him.

"Ruka, why are you speechless? Are you sad because I admit this? It's natural Ruka, sometimes rejection comes your way." I talked to him cold-heartedly but I am sad about Ruka. This is the first time he feels rejection. It's about why he fell in love with me, and what kind of idiot fairy blessed him to be like this.

"Hotaru!" He pointed outside the gate, "Is that your sister? She looks like you." I looked out and to my surprise, she is. I left Ruka and ran straight to her.

"Hi Yumi." I waved my hand and smiled, "It's been a long time."

I stared at her and she is very different from her usual appearance before. She dressed so casual, really a teenager look. It's just pants and shirt but that's not it. She also has accessories, like an earring, a bracelet, a sunglasses and a handbag. Her hair is straight below her shoulder with some blue streaks.

"Why are you here? I thought you don't have any alice." I wandered.

"You're still my little girl, my sweet little sister." She held my hand and then the alarm of the school rang.

Mr. Narumi went out and convinced her to go, "Miss, this is Alice Academy, and no ordinary person can go inside." He pursued her to go but she doesn't like.

"I want to go inside, my sister and my friend is there. I want to visit them." She pleaded but Mr. Narumi convinced her to go, "Then what should I do?" she stopped pleading and she squinted Mr. Narumi.

"I want to challenge you." Mr. Narumi replied and they positioned themselves and battled.

Yumi is trying to avoid the pheromone so she moved so fast but graceful using her different gestures of her body. All were amazed even Hotaru. Soon, she used her powerful ability to get Mr. Narumi's alice and she won leaving Mr. Narumi hurt.

"Let me heal you mister." She put her hand on the injured part and she healed it, "I'm also giving back your alice." She blew the bubble and when he's popped, a great light struck and he retained his alice.

"Thank you for the battle, you may go inside with me." Mr. Narumi held his hand to Yumi and he escorted her.

While walking towards the guest room of the Academy, Mr. Narumi had some weird feeling about her.

"Do you know the two Imai students, I mean do you have any relation with them?" Mr. Narumi showed the two pictures of the students he was referring to.

Yumi looked at those and she was surprised, "They are my siblings mister. I want to see them and by the way, I am also looking for my friend, his name is Kaname." She bowed her head and cried, "I'm worried about his condition. They said he's here."

I was surprised she knows Kaname and they're friends.

Flashback-

Inside Mr. Bear's House….

"Hey Kaname! How do you feel about the girls?" Mikan blushed and swayed from side to side.

"Umm… Actually I just want to make them happy. My friend kept on resisting me I should not but I actually really like to make them happy." Kaname scratched his head and laughed.

"Do you love somebody?" I asked him and pat Mikan on her back.

"Uh… yeah. It's my friend, but I never asked her before." Continued scratching his head still kept on laughing.

"Is she here or not?" Ruka continued asking him.

"I don't know where she is now. She's the only person who knows me outside the Academy not as a family member but as a friend." He blushed and smiled, "Her name is Yumi…" he whispered slowly but we heard it.

End of Flashback –

Ruka came and I grabbed him by his hand and we ran quietly.

"Ruka, did you remember the words Kaname told us about his feelings?" We hid inside the cabinet and we whispered very silently.

"About Yumi?…. Ah! Yumi the girl he loves… is your sister!" Ruka can't print his face due to confusion and surprise.

"Shut up. They might hear us, let's tell this to Mikan." We tried to get out but we heard some footsteps going to the room and we tried to keep silent.

"Miss Imai, we found out that you are a dangerous type class and a super star level because of your Alice. This is your room." Mr. Narumi introduced every part of her room.

"This would be great. Thank you." Mr. Narumi left her and she heard some strange noises inside her room, "Who is it?" she opened the cabinet and she saw me and Ruka, "What are you two doing there?" her eyes grew big and wide.

"Ruka pushed me and threw me here then when he heard someone opening the door he came in. Help me sister." I hugged her and squinted over Ruka with an evil smile.

"Hey you're!" Ruka shouted with great anger.

"You're a cute guy. I like you but you're too young for me. Ah! You're also cuter than my best friend but you do have some similarities also." Yumi giggled which made my plan got worse.

"We'll leave you, bye." I waved my hand and pulled Ruka using his blouse again.

"Hey why are you so mean?" Ruka kept on bragging but I denied it and continued walking.

"Ah … Hotaru, are you okay?" Yumi was shocked but I just wave at her.

**End of POV **

* * *

**Hotaru's Notes: **Whatever… Just read and reply. I know Chapter One is a bit boring; I purposely did those for you not to see Chapter Two, Isn't it smart thinking? 


End file.
